dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bacterian (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Bacterian collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *DWC Dragonball series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Bacterian as collectible number DB028 in the miniature volume 4 set and was released in July, 2009. The figure comes with both hands dangling to his sides as he crouches with his large belly sticking outward. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. Others included in this same set are Nam, Giran, the World Tournament Announcer, Great Ape Goku, Ranfan, Kid Goku, and Jackie Chun. Bandai *Model Kit Mini Set 026 *Release date: 1986 These mini snap-together model kits were released in 1986 by Bandai. This specific set included Bacterian along with the Krillin and the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer. The base for the model kit is green, although the kit can be finished and painted. Each figurine has two snap-together pieces, a front and backside. Bacterian's position is that of a crouching stance, with both hands kept beside him. This is pack number 7 of the 8 different packs in this set. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu DB Part 2 *Release date: Unknown In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Bacterian appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, tan, red, blue, or yellow. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands kept to his sides while being in an opened position. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu DB *Release date: Unknown In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Bacterian appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, tan, red, blue, or yellow. The mini rubber figurine comes with both arms raised upward as he stretches, signifying and revealing his might. *Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament playset *Release date: 1986 This unique playset was released in the late 80's incorporating participants from the World Martial Arts Tournament, who are miniature figurines able to be placed on the playset. Each playset comes with a slew of characters but this one in particular has numerous contestants included. Bacterian is seen sticking his finger out as he performs one of his unhygienic maneuvers. Others included in this same Budokai set are Nam, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Goku, Bulma, Ranfan, and a Great Ape Goku. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Plex has also released a follow-up assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in October 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 2 has a wide variety of characters, including Bacterian. This Bacterian mini figure comes with his mouth wide open as his mucus and spit runs from his nose and mouth. He maintains both hands to his sides with palms open. The mini figurines in this set go for a rather adorable and cute look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise